


and miles to go before i sleep

by zanykingmentality



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: (for a short span of time), F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Vignette, there's no plot it's just them talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanykingmentality/pseuds/zanykingmentality
Summary: Peter's away on a college visit their first Valentine's, but he tries to make it count anyway.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	and miles to go before i sleep

**Author's Note:**

> they say write what you know so i wrote my vday but with lara jean and kavinsky because i love them and i miss writing them 
> 
> i haven't seen tatbilb2 yet but i figure now is also the perfect time to finish my other fic about ambrose? so look out for that, yall. anyway! title is from "The Road Not Traveled" by Robert Frost. unbeta-d but spellchecked, so please enjoy!

How do you prepare for Valentine’s Day? 

Lara Jean loves holidays; this is no secret. She also loves  _ love. _ It should come as no surprise that she is  _ enthralled _ with Valentine’s Day. It doesn’t matter that Peter’s out of town visiting some college with his mom. Lara Jean will find her own way to enjoy Valentine’s. 

She curls up with a book, disaster of a room spread around her. There are scraps of paper where she’d been cutting out hearts to decorate her wall with. A bag of assorted candy sits in a heap at the foot of her bed. Actually, she should probably eat those. All of them. Just so they don’t go bad. (Nailed it, Lara Jean. Perfect excuse.) 

She’s sitting back on her bed, chocolate wedged into her mouth, when her phone starts buzzing. 

“Hello?” Lara Jean answers without looking at the Caller ID, and almost immediately, she regrets it. 

“Uh… is this a bad time?” Peter’s voice, staticky and tired, is a wonderful reprieve from the late evening air. Unfortunately, Lara Jean’s mouth is still full. 

“No, no!” She says, muffled, choking around her sweets. Finally, she swallows the lump of chocolate in her mouth. “Sorry, I was eating something. What’s up?” 

“Nothing. I was just…” A long pause. “I mean, it’s Valentine’s Day and I’m not there. Which sucks.” 

Lara Jean hums in agreement. “Yeah, it kinda does.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. How’s UVA?” 

“It’s nice! At least five people have asked me if I’m playing lacrosse for the school. Which, if I get the scholarship, I will be, but how do  _ they  _ know that?” 

“Are you perhaps wearing your lacrosse sweatshirt?” 

A short pause. Lara Jean imagines Peter looking down at his sweatshirt. “...Oh. That makes a lot more sense now.” A loud laugh pulls itself from Lara Jean’s throat. “Come on,” Peter says. “Don’t laugh at me.” 

“I just can’t believe you didn’t notice,” Lara Jean says, between giggles. 

“I’ve been distracted,” Peter says indignantly. “Namely, by the fact that I’m not physically with my wonderful girlfriend on the day of love to tell her how much I love her.” 

“Hm.” Lara Jean imagines herself twirling the cord of a phone around her finger. Do they even still make phones like that anymore? “I guess you’ll just have to call her. And show her, when you get back.” 

“Like a late Valentine’s celebration?” 

“Exactly. Also, fun fact, Saint Valentine is also the patron saint of epilepsy.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Uh…” Lara Jean glances at her computer. “I fall down some weird Internet rabbit holes.” 

“I know this, and I love you.” 

She will really never get used to hearing him say that. “I love you too.” 

“I’ll see you when I get back, okay? Get ready for the late Valentine’s of your life.” 

“I’ll make sure I’m prepared, then,” says Lara Jean, already grinning. He has that effect on her. She’d say she hates it, but she doesn’t really. 

“Alright.” There’s a weird muffled sound on the other end, like Peter’s moving around on a bed. “I’m gonna head to sleep now. Big day of driving tomorrow. Dream of me, yeah?” 

“Very cheesy,” Lara Jean says. “I love it.” 

“And I love  _ you.” _

“I love you too.” 

“Night, Covey. I’ll drop by tomorrow when we get back, sound good?” 

“Sounds good. I’m looking forward to it. Night, Peter. Drive safe tomorrow.” 

“I will.” 

For a moment, neither of them hangs up. It’s a weird limbo to be in, a space where you’re still connected but not, anymore. And then Lara Jean hangs up. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the hc that peter is outwardly a lot more sappy than lj. this is the hill i will die on


End file.
